Atonement
by struckbydaydreams
Summary: Post War 5 years after the Final Battle Percy tries to get rid of the guilt he's felt for Fred's death. written for the sibling relationship challenge by lilac butterflies. Main Characters: Fred, Percy, and Oliver. NO pairings.


**A**_t_o**n**_e_m**e**_n_t

Challenge: the sibling relationship challenge by lilac butterflies

Genre: family/hurt comfort

Rating: K+

Summary: 5 years after the Final Battle Percy tries to get rid of the guilt he's felt for Fred's death.

* * *

May 2, 2003

Percy sat at the memorial service at Hogwarts. It was the Five Year Aniversary to the Battle of Hogwarts. Mcgonagall had Harry, Ron, and Hermione and some other remaining Order members give speeches. All of the students, the Minister of Magic (Kingsley Shackelbolt), Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Luna Lovegood, the Patil twins, Neville Longbottom, Hagrid, and the remaining Weasleys were sitting in the stands at the Quidditch pitch. When they read off the list of the people who had died in the Second War against Voldemort Percy started crying when they read Fred's name. Many things had changed during the last five years but it still hurt when they read off Fred's name.

Bill and Fleur had a three year old daughter named Victoire. George and Angelina had gotten married. Harry and Ginny were to be married in a few weeks. Kingsley had been elected as the permanent Minister of Magic. Hermione had gotten some legislation passed for House Elf rights. Ron and Harry had just completed their Auror training. Ron had helped George run Weasley Wizard Wheezes for the first few months after Fred's death.

Harry was the last to give his speech, but when he got to the Battle Percy left crying not being able to take any more. Percy ended up at the Lake and was sitting on some rocks by the shore with his feet dipping in. Thinking of Fred and all the horrible mistakes he had made in the last few years Percy sobbed harder. Not long after Percy had started sobbing he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. Percy looked up to see Oliver Wood standing behind him, "Perce, are you okay?"

"No one's called me that in years," Percy mumbled through his tears while Oliver sat down next to him taking off his shoes and socks before dipping his feet in the water like Percy.

"You sure, you don't look to good right now?" Oliver asked his best friend.

"It's so hard hearing them read off the name's of the dead every year especially Fred's. I still have nightmares about his death. I still feel that it's my fault," Percy admitted.

"Percy, it's not your fault. If you want to blame some one for your brother's death than you should blame the Death Eaters and Voldemort," Oliver replied.

"Don't say that, everyone says that. Everyone tells me that it wasn't my fault," Percy responds and starts talking again before Oliver can interrupt, "I was there when he died, Ol. I made a joke and he started laughing. He lost his concentration and he got killed. It should have been me."

"Percy, Percy look at me. It's not your fault. You weren't the only one there, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there as well. Besides Fred died from an explosion where part of the wall fell down on him, and that was caused by Rookwood not you," Oliver reassured his best friend.

"I know that, but it doesn't change. I get nightmares of him yelling at me that it's _my _fault he's dead, that I should have done something to protect him. And when I'm not having those nightmares I'm having ones of the Battle. Do you have any idea what it's like to relive your little brother's death every night?" Percy asked.

"Of course not Percy, but you need to get past this. Everyone else has. Even George did and he's Fred's twin. If he isn't an example of moving past this then I don't know what is. He and Angelina are married Perce, the least you could do is go on a date or try to get back your career. It would make Fred happy," Oliver persisted.

"This is pretty ridiculous isn't it. Five years and I still cry over his death. It's just survival's guilt that's all. Harry's speech has probably ended by now. We should probably go join the others, " Percy said while getting up and putting his shoes and socks. Oliver copied Percy's actions and followed him back to the Quidditch Pitch where the others were waiting for them.


End file.
